


Sticky Note

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humor, Light BDSM, Memory Loss, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't always remember everything, but Maria has a way of reminding him. Possible hints at kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Note

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This deals with memory issues that Bucky has post-TWS but in a rather light way; please do not read if this will upset you.

"Buck? You awake?" Steve nudged him as he lay on the couch.

Bucky's eyelids opened. He looked confused.

"I'm Steve."

"No shit," Bucky said, groaning as he sat up.

"Sorry. Sometimes you don't remember," Steve said.

Bucky looked around at their apartment, noting the television, computer, and stereo system. "What the hell is this crap?"

"Oh. Uh, long story short, we're in the future. Sometimes you don't remember that part either."

Bucky frowned, then shrugged. "Good thing I got you to remember stuff. But I guess I should start leaving myself notes or something." He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Looks like somebody already thought of that," Steve said, pulling a post-it note that was stuck on the back of Bucky's shirt. They both leaned in to read it:

_PROPERTY OF MARIA HILL.  
If found, please return to SHIELD._

Steve smirked at him. "Wow, Buck, looks like you're claimed."

"Whoever this dame is, I like her already," Bucky said, grinning back at him. "She sounds like a lot of fun."

Steve smiled, gentler. "Actually, you do like her a lot. We can see her if you want."

"Should I bring her flowers?" Bucky asked.

"Sure. Bring some bullets too, though, just in case she likes those better."

"Okay, I definitely like this woman."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Maria/any, attached to his back: A post-it saying "Property of Maria Hill. If found, please return to SHIELD."


End file.
